I'll never forget
by Juunanagou4ever
Summary: Trunks leaves for a business trip into Europe, He promised Pan that he won't forget her, but when he does, Pan swears to shut him out of her life forever, add a little humor, and a little drama, and you've got your classic T/P romance.
1. Prologue

~Prologue~* I'll never forget*~Prologue~  
  
Pan looked like she was about to cry. Trunks put a hand on her head, "Don't worry, Panny, it'll only be for a few years."  
  
Pan looked up and tried to hide the emotion in her voice, "A few years, that's like an eternity to me."  
  
Trunks smiled, "No, it isn't, I'll be back before you know it."  
  
Pan started to cry, "Oh Trunks, you'll forget all about me.and, and."  
  
Trunks laughed, "Oh, Panny, I'll never forget you, we'll always be best friends."  
  
Pan's heart dropped a mile, her mind screamed 'Trunks, why can't you understand how I feel!' But she managed a weak smile and croaked out, "Thanks Trunks."  
  
Trunks laughed, "Anytime, little friend."  
  
Pan stared at him in disbelief, 'Little friend?' she thought, 'is that all I am to him? Just a 12 year old kid who still is in elementary school?!'  
  
Trunks patted her head, "I gotta go and pack now, my plane leaves at 11 tomorrow. You will come to the airport with Mom and Bra and Dad to say goodbye, won't you?"  
  
Pan nodded, which was about the only thing left that she could do with out breaking down in tears.  
  
***  
  
Pan sat on her bed, staring at the ceiling, she still couldn't believe what Trunks said. "Little friend." She whispered to herself, "Right.I'm just a 12 year old kid who has the world's biggest crush on a 25 year old.come on, Pan, that's all you'll ever be worth to him. I mean, he is going to be the president of C.C someday, and how will it look to others if he's hanging around a 12 year old all the time."  
  
A silent tear rolled down Pan's cheek, 'Oh, Trunks.' Her mind cried out, "Why can't you understand my feelings, you were always the understanding one, so why can't you understand me, your supposedly best friend ."  
  
She cried herself to sleep that night.  
  
"Panny!" Videl called, "Bra's here!"  
  
Pan opened one eye and glanced at her alarm clock, "10:05!!"  
  
She jumped out of bed and scrambled to her closet, she threw on a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt. Pan dashed out of her room, "Hey Bra!!"  
  
Bra turned around and beamed at her, "Good morning, Pan!"  
  
Pan grabbed a piece of toast and said, "Wow, you seem happy today!"  
  
"Oh, I am very happy." Bra gave the biggest smile that Pan had ever seen, "That idiotic brother of mine is finally leaving today. He told you yesterday, didn't he?"  
  
Pan nodded and silently munched on her toast. Bra grabbed her arm, "Come on, Pan we gotta get to the airport, I have to remind him to get me a present when he gets back."  
  
Bra lead, er, dragged Pan out of her house and stepped into the hovercraft that Bulma and Vegeta were in. "Good morning, Pan!" Bulma called.  
  
"Hello, Bulma." Pan gave a weak smile.  
  
Vegeta just grunted. Bra whispered to her mom, "Wow, mom, how'd you get him out of the house?"  
  
Bulma smiled, "Oh you know, the old if-you-don't-get-out-of-the-house-to- say-goodbye-to-my-darling-son-I'll-shut-off-the-power-to-the-gravity-room- for-a-whole-week."  
  
Bra laughed and Vegeta grunted again. Pan just stared out of the window, "So, how long is Trunks going to be in Europe anyway?"  
  
Bra beamed again, "Oh I figure about 6 years or so."  
  
Pan looked like she was about to cry again.  
  
Bulma frowned, "Oh, Bra, don't lie to Pan."  
  
Bra folded her arms, "Alright, alright, sheesh, he's only going to be in Europe for like, 2 years."  
  
Pan managed to say, "Oh, well, that's not too long then."  
  
Bra smiled, "Exactly, he'll be back to bug us before you know it."  
  
Pan felt too depressed to even give a weak smile.  
  
As they arrived at the airport, they looked around for Trunks, "Hey! Over there!" Bra pointed.  
  
They reached the lavender-haired boy and all gave him a hug, well, actually, Bulma was the only one that hugged him. "Bye, sweetie."  
  
Trunks blushed, "Mom, you're embarrassing me."  
  
Bulma let go and smiled, "That's what I'm here for."  
  
Bra stepped up to Trunks, "Hey, you'd better bring me a present when you get back."  
  
Trunks pretended to look thoughtful, "Hmmm, sure sis, just keep out of my room, alright?"  
  
Bra smiled, "I'll try, I've always wanted your stuffed puppy."  
  
Trunks threatened, "Touch Mr. Bones and die."  
  
Bra pretended to look scared, "Oh, I'm so scared."  
  
Trunks jumped up and pretended to attack her, Bra gave out a yelp and dove behind Vegeta who growled, "You will not be laying a hand on my princess."  
  
Bra stuck out her tongue, "See? Trunks, I told you that daddy likes me better than you. Isn't that right, daddy?"  
  
Vegeta nodded, "That's right."  
  
Bulma wacked Vegeta on the head, "Vegeta! Don't say that!"  
  
Vegeta grunted, "How can I help it if it's true, onna?"  
  
Bulma gave a you're-going-to-be-training-in-a-gravityless-gravity-room-for- a-whole-week-if-you-don't-shut-up-this-moment look. Vegeta shut up instantly.  
  
Pan, meanwhile, was staring at them from a distance with awkwardness, 'I shouldn't have come' She thought, 'what if I start to cry or don't know what to say."  
  
Bra came out from hiding behind Vegeta, "Wow, Trunks, it's almost 11, you'd better go now."  
  
Trunks nodded and was about to turn around before he realized something, "Hey, Panny, where's my hug?"  
  
Pan was still standing there at a distance, staring at the four of them awkwardly. Trunks yelled, "Panny I'm going to be hugless for the next two years so you'd better come and give me a really big hug!"  
  
Pan slowly walked towards Trunks and put her arms around him. "Bye boxer boy, promise me you won't forget me."  
  
Trunks whispered, "Don't worry Panny, I'll never forget."  
  
And with that, he was off. Bra yelled, "Don't forget about my present!"  
  
Trunks gave a little wave without turning around. Pan's head was screaming, 'Pan! Pan! You idiot! Tell him how you feel! Tell him how much you care about him! Tell him! Tell him! You won't see him for a long time! Pan! Tell him how much you love him!'  
  
Trunks turned around and yelled, "Bye Mom, Dad, Bra, Bye Panny, Say goodbye to Goten for me!!"  
  
Bra yelled, "Bye Trunks!"  
  
Bulma wiped a tear from her eyes, "My little Trunksies is all grown up now, going on his first business trip, I'm so proud."  
  
Vegeta grunted and decided that he better say something before Bulma gets mad so he yelled, "Brat! You better be training! Or else I'll beat you to a bloody pulp when you get back!"  
  
Pan couldn't find anything to say, so she said nothing.  
  
As the four left the airport, Pan looked up at the crystal blue sky and whispered, "Bye Trunks, don't forget about me."  
  
  
  
So? How'd you guys (and girls) like this chappie? I know it was short, but it was the prologue, the next chapter will be longer, I promise. Please review!! -Juunanagou4ever 


	2. How could you?

~*I'll never forget*~  
  
This chappie is dedicated to: L@DyFiCtIoN for being so freakin' cool, go Sugar Cubes! Go Swiss Cheese!  
  
Chikababe for putting me on her favourite authors' list and for writing, in my opinion, one of the best fanfics on the net ~ The Illegal Affair  
  
mistY AnGel for loving 'Romance in the Rain'  
  
Oh, and all you people who wondered where Goten was in the Prologue, he'll be in this Chappie.  
  
Chapter 1 ~ How could you?  
  
"Happy birthday, Panny!" Goten sang in an opera voice.  
  
Pan gave a sweet smile, "Thanks, Uncle Goten!"  
  
Goten made a face, he hated being called that, "You're welcome, Niece Pan!"  
  
Bra ran up to Pan and gave her a bear hug, "EEEEE!! Pan, you're now 17 years old!"  
  
Goten laughed, "Sure, that's real old, Pan, you're practically an old lady now."  
  
Pan stuck out her tongue, "Well, Uncle Goten, you're 29! That's like ancient!"  
  
Goten pretended to look cross, "Well, I'm way more mature than you!"  
  
Pan laughed, "In your dreams!"  
  
Bra watched the two with amusement, "If you guys weren't relatives, you'd make a great couple!"  
  
"Yeah right!" Pan yelled, "You'd probably be jealous, Bra!"  
  
Bra glared at Pan, who clamped her hands over her mouth, "Opps, I mean it's just you're so irresistible and all, Uncle Goten."  
  
Goten flexed a muscle, "You got that right, Panny."  
  
Bra and Pan both bursted out giggling.  
  
It was Pan's 17th b-day, and the gang were all over at Hercule's house celebrating.  
  
Bulma waltzed over to Pan, with a glass of wine in her hand, "Pan! Time to open presents!"  
  
"Ooooo! Pan! Come and see what you got this year!" Bra dragged Pan to the large oak table, which was covered with presents, all different shapes and sizes.  
  
Pan smiled, "Okay, whose should I open first?"  
  
"Mine, of course!" Marron called out.  
  
"Alrighty then." Pan tore open the red and blue wrapping paper off the box, she opened it and saw a denim miniskirt with a white sparkly tube top that said across it Boys: Dogs that can argue. Pan laughed, "Thanks, Marron! I love this!"  
  
Goten crossed his arms and muttered something. Pan looked up, "Yeah, Uncle Goten?"  
  
Goten grumbled, "Don't call me that." And handed Pan a small purple-striped box.  
  
Pan opened the box to reveal two bottles of perfume called 'To Die For'. "Thanks, Uncle Goten!" She beamed.  
  
Goten glared at Pan who gave the most innocent look ever seen on DB history, "I'll let it pass because it's your b-day, Panny."  
  
After a tiring half hour later, Pan's present count was:  
  
Twin dragon bracelets that were made from sterling silver with rubies as the eyes from Bulma. Exact replicas of Vegeta's gloves from Vegeta. "For sparring." Was all he said.  
  
A gorgeous faux fur coat from Videl, a Baby Grand piano from Gohan. A Dodge Viper Convertible from Hercule. Pan gasped when she saw it, "Ohmigosh! Thanks gramps!"  
  
Diamond earrings from Chichi, a lime green gi from Krillin and Juuhachigou. "To blind the enemy." Was Krillin's explanation for the bizarre colour.  
  
Pan opened Bra's present last because she had insisted on it. It was a beautiful silk dress that was the exact same colour as Trunk's hair. Pan gasped and carefully lifted the dress out of the box. Bra beamed, "You like it?"  
  
Pan nodded, "I love it! Thanks B-chan!"  
  
Bra smiled, "I knew you'd like it!" She turned around and smiled at Goten, "That's 10 bucks that you owe me, Pal."  
  
Goten grumbled and reached into his pocket for his wallet, "Panny, I thought you'd didn't like girlish dresses."  
  
Pan was still gaping at the dress, "I don't know, it's just that there's something special about this dress. It's so-so-so"  
  
"Perfect?" Bra suggested.  
  
"Right." Pan nodded.  
  
After dinner, Bra exclaimed, "Hey! You can bring your dress on the trip! Just incase there is a dance!"  
  
"What trip?" Pan looked confused.  
  
Bra rolled her eyes, "You know, that school trip to Paris, France?"  
  
"Oh! I completely forgot about that, when is it?" Pan slapped her forehead.  
  
"You forgot?!" Bra's eyes opened wide, "It's next Thursday!"  
  
Pan yelped, "Yikes! I didn't even tell my parents about that!"  
  
Bra's eyes opened wider, "Well? Go ask them now!"  
  
Pan ran down the stairs, "Mom-mom-mom-mom-mom!"  
  
Videl asked, "Yeah, Pan?"  
  
Pan started talking really fast, "Well-there's-a-school-trip-to-Paris-next- Thusday-but-I-forgot-to-tell-you-about-it-and-there's-this-permission-slip- that-you-have-to-sign-along-with-800-bucks-before-Monday."  
  
Videl looked at her with a confused look, Pan gave her Bambi eyes, "Please, mom?"  
  
Videl asked, "The whole school's going?"  
  
Pan laughed, "No, of course not, it's just a student council trip, you know, for organizing everything for the school the whole year, it's sorta like the school's way of saying thank you. And we'll get back right before summer vacation."  
  
Videl still looked puzzled, "Well, the 800 bucks is for?"  
  
Pan explained impatiently, "The school's paying for most of the expenses for the trip, but each person has to have a bit of money with them."  
  
"And you really need that much money?" Videl asked.  
  
Pan nodded. "Alright then, I guess." Videl said.  
  
"Yay! Thanks Mom!" Pan ran up the stairs to tell Bra.  
  
"Eeeee! This is going to be so much fun!" Bra screamed and ran down the stairs to bug her mom for more money.  
  
Pan and stepped onto the balcony and stared out on to the lake, 'It's been almost five years since you left, Trunks. You've sent me letters for the first year, but you hardly even send letters to your family anymore, let alone me. You promised you'd be back in two years, but you haven't.' Pan thought as she stared at the moon's reflection, 'have you really forgotten about me?'  
  
It was Wednesday night, one day before Pan would leave for Paris. She was packing her stuff for the trip when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Pan, it's me Bra."  
  
"Oh, hey B-chan, what's up?"  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to know if you were packing any of your b-day presents."  
  
"Un-huh, everything but the coat, the car and the piano."  
  
"Even the gi and gloves?"  
  
"Uh-huh, you never know when a fight could break out."  
  
"You mean, when you start a fight."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Okay, well, I gotta go, see you tomorrow."  
  
"Kay, bye B-chan."  
  
"Bye Pan."  
  
Pan finally finished packing, she didn't know why, but her heart was pounding furiously, like something exciting was going to happen. She let out a sigh and stared out at the moon. Little did she know, but Trunks was staring at the same moon on the opposite side of the world.  
  
The next day, Pan woke up nice and early, well, actually Bra woke Pan up nice and early. "C'mon sleepyhead, you won't want to miss the plane."  
  
Pan sat up, "Explain to me something, how is it that you're always in my house without me knowing?"  
  
Bra giggled, "C'mon, we're gonna be late."  
  
Pan groaned and she started to throw on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt before Bra stopped her, "Oh, no you don't. I got here extra early to make sure that you put on something extra special."  
  
"Do I have to?" Pan moaned.  
  
"Yes." Bra said firmly.  
  
"But why?" Pan complained.  
  
"Oh, Pan, this is a big thing! You might even get to see Rob on the plane." Bra explained.  
  
"Who's Rob?" Pan looked confused.  
  
"Yikes, well, you're definitely not a morning person. You know, Rob, the guy that you've had a crush on for the past year?" Bra rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh! That Rob!" Pan just wanted to go back to sleep.  
  
"Yes, that Rob, now I'm going to help you decide what to wear." Bra fumbled through Pan's closet.  
  
Pan yawned and said, "If you say so."  
  
"Perfect!" Bra held out a tight black tank top.  
  
Pan laughed, "Oh, Bra, I only wear that for training."  
  
"Well, too bad, 'cause you're gonna wear it now." Bra insisted, "Now if I can find a pair of-PERFECT!"  
  
Pan jumped in surprise, "What?"  
  
Bra held out a pair of jean cut-offs, "This is perfect with that top!"  
  
Pan protested, "But those, are just the remains of old jeans."  
  
Bra laughed, "Oh, Pan. Trust me."  
  
Pan said, "Alright then." She put on her top and cut-offs.  
  
Bra picked up a brush, "Here, I'll do your hair."  
  
"Can't I just tie it up in a ponytail?" Pan asked.  
  
"No." Bra brushed Pan's ebony black hair carefully, "You know, Pan, you have really nice hair, if you can just stop tying up all the time, you'd look really good."  
  
"Un-huh," Pan looked at Bra, "Your hair is tied up in a ponytail."  
  
"Well that's because it matches my attire." Bra explained.  
  
Pan stared at what Bra was wearing, a skimpy white t-shirt with a low neckline and a cow-print miniskirt. She had to admit, Bra was pretty stylish.  
  
"There!" Bra said, "Go look in the mirror."  
  
Pan smiled, "Yes, mom."  
  
Bra scowled. Pan stared disbelievingly into the mirror, 'wow' she thought, her hair was now hanging loosely off her back, the ends gently curved inwards. The black tank top showed her figure perfectly and the cut-offs were just a touch of genius, showing off her long, finely tanned legs.  
  
"Like it?" Bra asked.  
  
"Un-huh." Pan nodded, still gaping in disbelief, being born a tomboy, she never was one to spend much time on her looks.  
  
"Great, c'mon, we gotta go." Bra dragged her out of her room.  
  
"Good morning, Panny." Videl called, "All ready for your trip?"  
  
"Uh-huh, good morning mom." Pan chirped.  
  
Bra stared at her watch, "Yikes! Now we really gotta hurry!"  
  
"Okay, bye mom." Pan said.  
  
"Bye, sweetie, see you in two weeks." Videl called.  
  
"Bye, Videl." Bra called.  
  
"All right, bye girls. Have fun." Videl gave a little wave.  
  
Bra dragged Pan out of her house. Gohan was waiting with Pan's luggage. "Here you go, Panny, don't be late."  
  
"Alright, dad." Pan gave Gohan a peck on the cheek, "See you."  
  
"Bye, girls." Gohan smiled.  
  
The girls stepped into Bulma's hovercraft. "Okay, are we all set?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yup!" Bra called.  
  
Pan was cramped in the backseat, "Wow, Bra, how much stuff did you bring?"  
  
Bra blushed, "Well, I like to travel in style."  
  
"That's for sure." Pan couldn't even move her leg.  
  
They arrived at the airport with 20 minutes to spare. "Bye girls, take care." Bulma said.  
  
"Don't worry, we will." Bra smiled.  
  
And with that, Bulma was off, Pan and Bra saw a small crowd near gate B. "C'mon" Bra tugged on Pan's arm, "There they are."  
  
"Hey guys!" A couple of their friends called.  
  
"Hello, Maria, hey Cheryl!" Bra waved.  
  
"Wow, Pan, you look different." Maria complimented.  
  
"Blame it all on Bra." Pan nodded.  
  
Bra tugged on Pan's arm again, "C'mon, I want to go and sit down. Bra pointed to some chairs.  
  
"Okay, fine, just stop tugging on my arm," Pan said, "Bye guys!"  
  
Bra and Pan sat down on the chairs, a couple of guys they know waved to them and gestured to where they were sitting. Bra pretended she didn't understand.  
  
"Hey Bra," Pan teased, "They're calling you."  
  
"Sorry, but I'm not interested in anyone but your uncle." Bra said.  
  
Pan made a disgusted face.  
  
Bra asked, "What's wrong with that?"  
  
"Well, isn't he a bit too old for you?" Pan asked.  
  
"Nope." Bra stuck up her nose.  
  
"Okay then." Pan said trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"Hey Pan."  
  
Pan looked up and saw a tall blonde guy, "Hello, do I know you?"  
  
The guy looked confused, "Uh, we were in the same homeroom for the entire year."  
  
"We were?" Pan looked puzzled.  
  
Bra smiled, "Oh, she's just kidding around, of course she knows you."  
  
"I do?" Pan raised an eyebrow.  
  
Bra whispered in her ear, "He's Rob!"  
  
"Oh! Well, sorry, you see, I'm not much of a morning person." Pan explained.  
  
Rob smiled, "That's alright, wanna come and sit with me and my pals?"  
  
Pan stood up, "Sure."  
  
Bra began to protest when Pan whispered into her ear, "I'll give you a picture of Goten if you come."  
  
"Okay!" Bra jumped up, "Well, what are we waiting for?"  
  
The whole trip to France went smoothly, and in no time at all they arrived in front of their hotel, 'Du fromage'  
  
"Du fromage? What kind of hotel name is that?" Pan yelled.  
  
Bra shrugged, "Beats me, but by the looks of it it's a pretty expensive one."  
  
They chose their rooms, it's four to a room, so naturally, Bra and Pan and Maria and Cheryl shared a room.  
  
"Hey, do you guys wanna come to the café with us?" Maria asked.  
  
"No thanks, we're gonna go for a walk in the park." Bra sighed, "The parks in France are so romantic!"  
  
Pan raised an eyebrow. "Romantic?"  
  
Bra sighed again, "Un-huh."  
  
Pan looked disgusted but still, she did want to see what a park in Paris looked like.  
  
They called a cab and left.  
  
They arrived in what looked like an empty park. There was a small lake in the middle of it, and the summer blossoms made the park look like a wonderland.  
  
"See, I told you, very romantic." Bra sighed again.  
  
"Whatever." Pan suddenly spotted something of interest, "Look Bra! A ice cream stand! Let's go!"  
  
This time it was Pan who dragged Bra to the ice cream stand. "Two ice cream cones please!" Pan called cheerfully, "One double fudge chocolate and ummm, B-chan what do you want?"  
  
"Plain vanilla." Bra replied.  
  
They walked along the brick path, eating their ice cream cones. "So." Bra started, "Where's that picture of Goten?"  
  
"I'll give it to you when we get back home, I don't always carry a picture of him around in my wallet." Pan said sarcastically.  
  
SMACK! Bra dropped her ice cream cone. Pan stared at her, "Are you really that surprised that I don't carry a picture of Goten in my wallet?"  
  
"N-no lo-look." Bra raised a trembling finger and pointed down the path.  
  
Pan looked ahead and saw a beautiful swan swimming in the lake. "Yes, the swan's really nice, but that's no reason to drop your ice cream cone."  
  
"N-n-no, l-look at t-the ben-bench." Bra was still trembling with shock.  
  
Pan stared at a bench just meters ahead of them, "Yes, Bra, it's a nice bench."  
  
"NO! YOU IDIOT! LOOK WHO'S SITTING ON THE BENCH!" Bra yelled.  
  
Pan muttered, "I think I liked you better when you were still trembling." But she looked anyways.  
  
SMACK! Her ice cream cone fell on the ground. There, sitting on the bench, was a man reading a book, with lavender hair!!  
  
The two of them, Pan and Bra stood there, not knowing what to do. After no one knows how long, Pan finally croaked out, "You think it's him?" even though she knew it was, because no one else in this universe had the same beautiful shade of hair.  
  
"Oooo!!" Bra screamed.  
  
Pan jumped, "What?"  
  
"Let's go and see if he remembers us!" Bra winked, "You know, just casually stroll over there and pretend to be looking at the swan and we'll see his reaction!"  
  
Pan nodded, that was all that she could do.  
  
Bra and Pan slowly walked towards whom they guessed to be Trunks. Bra pointed to the lake, "Look! Isn't it simply beautiful?"  
  
Pan nodded, she tried her best not to turn around, but Bra went and sat on the bench also, "I'm soooo tired, I'm just going to sit here for a little while, it that okay?"  
  
Pan nodded again, she was at a loss for words. The man whom they assumed to be Trunks did not look up.  
  
Bra yawned and stared at Pan giving her a yup-only-my-brother-is-such-a- bookworm-look. They stayed there for another 5 minutes but the man whom they assumed to be Trunks did not look up. Then Pan did something so unbelievable that even she couldn't believe, she tapped the man whom she assumed to be Trunks on the shoulder. He looked up and Pan gasped, 'Those eyes! They were such a beautiful shade of cerulean! No one but Trunks has such beautiful eyes!' "Yes?" Trunks asked. That voice! Now Pan was absolutely certain that that was Trunks. She didn't know what to say. "Is there a problem, miss?" Trunks asked. Pan felt so awkward just standing there with nothing to say, but she couldn't say anything. Bra, thank goodness came to Pan's rescue, "Excuse me, my friend was just wondering if you knew the time."  
  
Trunks stared at his watch, "Ummm. it's five to 6." He looked up at Bra and gasped, "B-chan?" "Hi boxer boy, where's my present?" Bra smiled.  
  
"W-what are you doing here?" Trunks asked, a look of pure surprise on his face.  
  
"Oh, school trip, what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be in England?" Bra asked.  
  
Pan was surprised how Bra could act so natural.  
  
"Oh, I got transferred a couple of years back." Trunks shrugged, "I've been meaning to call home but I guess it just kinda slipped my mind."  
  
Bra nodded, "Right, your job comes first."  
  
Trunks scratched his head, "Awww, come on B-chan you know what I meant."  
  
Bra nodded again. Trunks asked, "So how have you been?"  
  
Bra said, "Oh, not bad."  
  
Trunks said, "That's good."  
  
Now there was an awkward silence, Pan knew how both of them must've felt.  
  
Trunks looked up at the pretty girl that he didn't know, 'She kinds of reminds me of someone, but I can't think of who'. "So B-chan, who's your pretty friend?" He didn't mean to say that but the 'pretty' kind of just slipped out.  
  
Bra stared at Pan in disbelief, Pan said, "Trunks, it's me P-"  
  
Bra coughed and interrupted Pan, "Pardon me."  
  
Trunks frowned, "How does she know me?"  
  
Bra answered quickly, "I told her about you."  
  
Trunks smiled, "Ahh, so I guess I'm popular amongst your pretty friends." 'Shut up Trunks!' He thought, 'Stop saying that she is pretty!'  
  
Pan felt like she was going to cry, she clenched her fists, 'He promised me!' Her mind screamed, 'He promised me he'd never forget!'  
  
"So Bra?" Trunks asked, "How's everyone back home? How are Mom and Dad and Goten and Marron all doing?"  
  
Bra looked up nervously at Pan, "Umm. they're all doing fine. But aren't you forgetting someone?"  
  
Trunks smiled, "Oh, how could I forget my best friend of all!"  
  
Bra sighed a breath of relief, and Pan's heart leapt a bit, thinking that he was going to ask about her.  
  
"Have you taken good care Mr. Bones for me?" Trunks laughed.  
  
Bra didn't answer, she just stared at Pan, who was like a volcano about to erupt. Trunks ask again, "Well, have you?"  
  
Tears streaked down Pan's face, Bra yelled, "YOU'RE AN INCONSIDERATE, HEARTLESS JERK!"  
  
Trunks looked hurt, "Why did you say that B-chan?"  
  
Bra glared at him and Trunks shuddered, somehow during the 5 years that he was gone, Bra has inherited Vegeta's glare, which could scare even death.  
  
Pan didn't know what to do, she didn't know what to feel, she had felt extreme pain when her Grandpa Gokou died. She had felt extreme anger when her dog had been run over by a drunk driver. But she didn't know how she felt right now, it was like she was only a shell, with no feeling or emotions inside.  
  
Bra asked, "Trunks, how could you? How could you forget? This is just some mean joke, right? Tell me it is! TELL ME!" Bra pulled Trunks up and screamed at him.  
  
"Whoa, Bra, what's wrong with you?" Trunks asked, "Look, you've scared off your friend."  
  
Bra looked at Pan, who was slowly walking away. "Oh, now look what you've done, you bastard!"  
  
Trunks watched as Bra ran up to catch up to her friend. "Gee, what's got into her?" He ran up to them, "Bra? What's going on?"  
  
Bra couldn't take it anymore, "WHAT'S GOING ON? WHAT'S GOING ON? YOU TELL ME YOU FU-"  
  
Pan stopped Bra, "C'mon Bra, it's not worth it, if he doesn't remember me, then I'll never remember him either. I'll treat you to another ice cream cone. Just please stop yelling."  
  
Bra definitely inherited Vegeta's emotional genes, "No! You're right, he's not worth it, he's just a no-good, low-class piece of trash!"  
  
Pan pleaded, "Bra, please stop."  
  
Trunks now looked mad, "Bra? What the hell is wrong with you!, I don't know what you want me to remember, but I'm sure it's nothing important, you're just over reacting as usual, again!"  
  
Pan covered her ears and screamed, "STOP IT! STOP ARGUING!"  
  
Well, apparently Trunks had inherited Bulma's emotional genes, which are just as strong as Vegeta's, "Bra! I haven't seen you for 5 freakin' years! And the first thing you do is scream your head off at me! What's your problem?"  
  
"My problem? MY PROBLEM?" Bra pointed at Pan who had just started crying again, "Who is this?"  
  
Trunks shrugged, "Why are you asking me? She's your friend."  
  
"Trunks! You moron, how many people do you know have black hair AND eyes!" Bra screamed.  
  
Trunks started counting, "Well, let's see, there's dad, and Goten, and Gohan and Gokou, and Emmie, and Courtney, and Alisha and-"  
  
"Could you shut up now?" Bra asked, "Do you even have a heart?"  
  
"Of course I do." Trunks said, "Have you a brain?"  
  
Bra gritted her teeth, "You think you're so smart, don't you, you jackass."  
  
Trunks pushed Bra to the ground, "It doesn't matter if you're my sister or not, no one calls me a jackass!"  
  
"LET GO OF ME, YOU FREAK!" Bra shouted.  
  
"What did you call me?" Trunks asked, "Come on, Bra, I challenge you to a sparring match!"  
  
"NO! I DON'T SPAR WITH LOW-LIFE SCUMS!" Bra yelled.  
  
Trunks threw a punch and before it could hit Bra a blinding light surrounded him and before he hit the ground he heard a scream.  
  
"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!"  
  
Well, how'd you guys like it? I'm sorry I left you guys on a cliffhanger. Please review! The second chappie well be put up soon! (but only if you review) . -Juunanagou4ever 


	3. Sleeping memories, awakened desires

Hello, since everybody else is writing disclaimers, I've decided to write one too.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or DBGT, if I did, then I'd be a 40 something years old man!  
  
There! No dedications for this chappie, 'cause I'm very anxious to get on with the story.  
  
Oh, and for all you ppl that have been bugging me, yes, I am still gonna work on The Apple Tree. Just be patient, okay?  
  
Chapter 2 ~ Sleeping memories, Awakened desires  
  
Pan lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Bra was still mad and was muttering swears at Trunks who was lying unconscious on Bra's bed. "Pan! We should have just left him in the park!" Bra yelled, "Once he wakes up, he's going to start another fight!"  
  
Pan didn't answer her. Bra frowned, "Panny? Are you upset?"  
  
Pan snorted, "Do I look like I'm upset?"  
  
"Yes." Bra replied.  
  
"Well, I'm not, all right?" Pan yelled, "Frankly, I don't care if your brother forgot me or not! I don't care about what he thinks of me! He's gone, all right, Bra? Trunks doesn't exist in my mind anymore, Okay?!"  
  
Bra nodded slowly, she looked at Trunks and whispered, "Now look at what you've done."  
  
Suddenly, the door opened, Pan turned around and Bra stood up.  
  
"Hey!" Rob called.  
  
"Oh, hi." Bra thought it was going to be Maria or Cheryl.  
  
"Do you guys wanna come and have dinner with us? Me and Mike, I mean." Rob asked. Mike was Rob's best friend, and he obviously has a thing for Bra.  
  
Normally, Bra would've declined, but because she desperately wanted to take Pan's mind off Trunks she agreed, "Give us 15 minutes." Bra said.  
  
"Alright, we'll meet you in the lobby." Rob left.  
  
Bra tugged on Pan's arm, "C'mon Pan, we have 15 minutes to get ready."  
  
"I'm not going." Pan said.  
  
"On come on, Pan." Bra reasoned, "It'll be fun!"  
  
"No, it won't." Pan didn't look up.  
  
"But what'll you do in here? What if 'he' wakes up?" Bra asked.  
  
She had a point there, Pan thought, but she really wasn't in the mood to eat.  
  
"Oh, Bra, I don't feel like eating anything, remember when Goten started dating Paris?" Pan complained.  
  
"Don't remind me." Bra smiled. When Bra found out that Goten was going out she wouldn't eat for 3 days.  
  
"Anyways, that was different." Bra explained, "I had a crush on Goten but Trunks is just your friend."  
  
Pan murmured, "That's what you think."  
  
"What?" Bra asked.  
  
"Never mind." Pan didn't want to carry on this conversation any longer so she said, "How about this, instead of going for dinner, let's just go to a movie."  
  
Bra bit her bottom lip, "Okay then, but we should tell Rob and Mike about our change of plans."  
  
Pan nodded and sat up, she threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, Bra wanted to complain about how much her t-shirt clashed with her hair but she decided not to.  
  
"What are we going to do about him?" Bra gestured to Trunks.  
  
Pan shrugged, "Leave him here, I guess."  
  
Bra nodded and grabbed her purse, "Well? Let's go."  
  
They left and slammed the door.  
  
-----------------  
  
About an hour later, Trunks opened one eye, "Where am I?" He slowly sat up and observed his surroundings, it appeared to be a hotel room. He tried to remember what had happened, he and Bra got in a fight, but how did he end up here? Trunks stood up and walked towards a desk, he picked up a book and flipped open the cover.  
  
'Property of Bra Vegeta-Briefs, so stay out!' Trunks nodded, that made sense, so this was where Bra was staying. But why had she gotten mad at him? And who was that pretty girl that was with her? Trunks's head hurt, there were too many questions unanswered, and he was really sore from the Kamehameha wave. How did Bra know how to fire the Son's specialty beam anyways, unless it wasn't Bra. But could it have been the girl that was with her? No, he didn't sense any ki from her. Either she didn't have any, or else she hid it very well.  
  
Trunks stumbled out of the hotel room, still clutching on to the book, he nearly bumped into two girls coming into the room. One had brown hair and the other had red hair. He wanted to ask if they knew where Bra was, but he decided not to. He knew where they were staying, he could always come back later.  
  
-----------------  
  
Pan and Bra ran into the room, laughing. "That was so funny when you screamed, B-chan!"  
  
"Well, it wasn't my fault that Mike put his arm around me." Bra protested.  
  
"Right, and what would you have done if Goten did that?" Pan teased.  
  
"Slap myself." Bra sighed dreamily at the thought.  
  
"Slap yourself?" Pan was puzzled.  
  
"To see if it was a dream." Bra explained.  
  
Pan noticed that Maria and Cheryl were both in the room, "Hey guys, what's up?"  
  
"Oh, not much, except I think that we have been robbed." Cheryl said.  
  
"ROBBED?" Bra and Pan both exclaimed together.  
  
Maria explained, "Well, when we got back, a man with purple hair came running out of our room."  
  
Bra snorted, "Oh, he was my brother."  
  
"Oh." Maria smiled, "Well, that's good then."  
  
"But why do you think that we've been robbed?" Bra asked.  
  
Cheryl said, "Well, he was carrying a book with him."  
  
"A book?" Pan was confused.  
  
"Probably the one that he was reading in the park." Bra said.  
  
"With a pink fluffy cover?" Maria laughed.  
  
"What?" Bra asked.  
  
"Well, the book had a pink fluffy cover." Maria explained.  
  
Bra walked towards her desk, "That jerk!! He took my diary!!"  
  
Pan looked amused, "Your diary had a pink fluffy cover?"  
  
"It was from Marron as a gift." Bra blushed.  
  
"Oh! Well, that explains a lot." Pan laughed.  
  
"Anyways." Cheryl interrupted while holding up the newspaper, "Can you believe this? Look, there's a ball held in this hotel this Saturday and the owner of the hotel is going to be there!"  
  
"Whoopee." Pan said sarcastically.  
  
"That's not all!" Cheryl said, excitedly, " The vice-president of C.C is going to be here as well!"  
  
"Whoopee." Pan said again, "WAIT! What did you say?"  
  
Cheryl repeated her statement and Bra asked, "C.C as in Capsule Corp?"  
  
Cheryl nodded, "It's going to be so cool! Some people say that he's a multi- millionaire!"  
  
"Billionaire." Bra corrected.  
  
"Whatever." Cheryl continued, "It's quite surprising, because as the vice- president of the largest corporation in the world he's only like, 30 years old."  
  
"29." Pan corrected, "His birthday is next month."  
  
"Really?" Cheryl asked, "Wow, you guys sure know a lot about him."  
  
"Not that we want to." Bra said.  
  
Pan dragged Bra to a corner and asked, "Haven't you told them that Bulma is the president of C.C?"  
  
"Nope." Bra crossed her arms, "And I intend to keep it that way."  
  
"Hey, you guys, did you know, that the Vice-president isn't even married yet?" Maria said excitedly, "Some people say that he's really nice and good- looking."  
  
Pan spat, "No, he isn't, he's a heartless, worthless bastard."  
  
Bra nodded in agreement and Maria looked surprised, "Whoa, chill out."  
  
"So?" Cheryl asked, "Are you guys gonna go to this ball?"  
  
Bra said no and Pan said yes. They both stared at each other. "B-but, won't you be upset?" Bra asked.  
  
"No," Pan said coldly, "He's not going to be ruining my trip in Paris, if he doesn't remember me, then what is there to worry about? And besides, I already said that he doesn't exist in my head anymore."  
  
-----------------  
  
The next few days passed quickly, Pan hasn't mentioned one single word about Trunks since. It was Saturday morning and someone knocked on their door.  
  
"Come in." Pan called  
  
Ron stepped in, "Hello, I'm here on behalf of Mike, where's Bra?"  
  
Pan said, "She went shopping with Cheryl and Maria."  
  
"Oh well, when she comes back, could you tell her that Mike asked her to the ball?" Rob asked.  
  
"Sure." Pan said. Bra's so lucky, she thought, boys are always chasing her.  
  
"Okay, thanks," Rob started to leave but when he reached the door he turned around, "Oh, are you going to the ball with someone?"  
  
Pan shook her head.  
  
"Would you like to go with me, then?" Rob asked.  
  
Pan smiled and nodded.  
  
"Great! Okay, don't forget to tell Bra." Rob left.  
  
Pan smiled again and she laughed, "That shows you, Trunks Vegeta-Briefs, my world doesn't revolve around you."  
  
Just then, Bra came stepping into the room carrying a large shopping bag, "There, I've finally got my dress, now all I need is a boy."  
  
"Too late," Pan was still smiling, "Mike already asked."  
  
"REALLY?!" Bra squealed.  
  
"Un-huh." Pan nodded.  
  
"Oooo! I've got to get ready!" Bra yelled.  
  
"Bra, there's like 7 more hours until the ball." Pan laughed.  
  
"ONLY 7 HOURS?!" Bra screamed.  
  
"Oh! The horrors!." Pan murmured, "Spare me."  
  
The next 6 hours consisted of Maria, Cheryl and Bra all getting ready frantically for the ball.  
  
When Bra finished, Pan decided that she looked stunning, she was wearing a strapless dark red velvet evening gown that went all the way down to the floor. A long slit was on the left side and a golden dragon was embroidered down the right. Bra's blue hair hang loosely down her shoulders, and there was a purple shawl wrapped loosely around her shoulders.  
  
Bra rubbed her hands, "Now for the hard part-getting YOU ready."  
  
"Uh-oh." Pan said as Bra dragged her towards her suitcase.  
  
"Will you be wearing the pretty lavender dress?" Bra asked.  
  
"No, I'm just going in my jeans." Pan rolled her eyes.  
  
Bra scowled, "I hope that was a joke!"  
  
So after almost an hour of torture, Pan was finally done. Bra clapped her hands, "C'mon out, Pan!"  
  
Reluctantly, Pan stepped out of the washroom. Cheryl, Maria and Bra all cheered.  
  
Pan's hair was tied in an elegant knot. She was wearing the dragon bracelets and diamond earrings. The dress itself was just perfect, it looked like it belonged on Pan. It only went down to a little bit above her knees. The straps were tied in a small bow behind Pan's neck, there were criss-crosses down her back. She was wearing matching heels that she had bought the day before.  
  
"Now for the finishing touch." Bra took out a small box and sprayed her with 'To Die For'  
  
Pan coughed and Bra smiled, "Mmm, this perfume smells like Goten."  
  
Pan coughed again and Cheryl and Maria left to find their dates.  
  
"Well, come on Panny, let's go." Bra dragged a coughing Pan out of the room.  
  
As they arrived in the ballroom, Rob and Mike came to greet them, both in tuxedos. Well, in Pan's opinion, they looked like penguins. She hated men in tuxedos! But as she glanced around the room, she saw that almost every boy was dressed in a tuxedo. "Darn penguins," She muttered.  
  
Rob smiled, "You look great, Pan."  
  
Pan smiled too, "You look great also, penguin."  
  
Rob raised an eyebrow and Pan sighed. She remember when she was still 12 and it was Trunks's 25th birthday.  
  
Bulma had made Trunks dress up in a tuxedo and Trunks hated it. But Pan had smiled and said, "Hey, cool, Trunks, I love penguins." Trunks had laughed and said, "Well, Panny, if you like me as a penguin, then I guess it's worth making a fool of myself."  
  
"Hello? Earth to Pan?" Rob called.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Pan snapped back to reality. 'Get a grip on yourself, Pan.' She thought, 'He doesn't even remember who you are. He doesn't deserve you.'  
  
Bra poked Pan and pointed to a crowd gathered in the middle of the room. They walked over there and saw a ring of girls gathered around Trunks.  
  
"That's disgusting." Bra said, "Of all the guys, why my brother?"  
  
Pan felt kind of bad for hitting Trunks with a Kamehameha wave. But then she remembered all the mean things that he had said.  
  
Trunks, however had spotted Bra and he waved. He managed to squeeze through the crowd to talk to her.  
  
Bra turned around when she saw him coming. "Hey B-chan." Trunks said, "Look, I'm sorry for what happened in the park the other day."  
  
Bra glanced at Pan and said, "Apology accepted, but I'm still not taking back what I said about you."  
  
"Whatever." Trunks decided that he didn't want to start another fight, "Wow, B-chan, you look great, real grown up."  
  
Bra smiled, "Thanks, boxer boy, alright, fine. I'm sorry too."  
  
Trunks smiled and held his arms out. Bra decided that she'd better hug him before he breaks down and cries.  
  
Well, just then Rob and Pan and Mike all came over and well, Mike wasn't exactly friendly like Rob. "Why are you touching my girl?"  
  
Bra blushed and yelled, "I'm not your girl!"  
  
Pan started to say, "Yeah, she's saving herself for Uncle Got-"  
  
Bra clamped her hand over Pan's mouth. Trunks looked amused, "Oh, Bra, is this your boyfriend?"  
  
"No!" Bra yelled, "He's just a friend!"  
  
Mike pointed a finger at Trunks, "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm her brother." Trunks said coolly.  
  
"Oh." Mike looked embarrassed.  
  
Trunks then switched his gaze to Pan, 'Wow' he thought, 'She's the girl from the other day, man is she ever pretty.'  
  
Pan started at Trunks who was wearing a black suit. She snorted, "Well at least someone's not a penguin."  
  
Trunks looked confused, 'That's weird' he thought, 'Her voice, it sounds so familiar.'  
  
Rob said, "Well, it was nice to meet you. Man with the purple hair."  
  
Before Trunks could correct him, Pan blurted out, "Violet."  
  
"What?" Rob asked.  
  
Pan looked embarrassed, "I mean, Trunks' hair is violet, not purple." 'Shut up now!' her mind yelled.  
  
Rob raised an eyebrow, "Oh? You know him?"  
  
"No, not really." Pan quickly corrected herself, "I've just known Bra for a long time."  
  
Trunks asked, "Really? I'd remember a pretty face like yours. How come I've never seen you before?" 'Shut up Trunks' He thought, 'She probably already has a boyfriend!'  
  
Pan replied, "Oh, I met Bra at camp." She didn't know why but she didn't want to tell Trunks that she was Pan.  
  
Trunks raised an eyebrow, "Bra never went to camp before."  
  
Pan quickly said, "Err, I meant she knew someone that I knew from camp."  
  
Trunks looked satisfied with that answer, "So, you never did tell me your name."  
  
Bra said quickly, "Her name is Posann, but we just called her Po for short."  
  
Pan bursted out laughing, "Po?"  
  
Trunks looked at Bra suspiciously, "What's so funny?"  
  
Mike started to say, "I thought her name was P-" Bra clamped a hand over his mouth.  
  
Pan was still laughing, and Rob looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
Trunks wanted to ask more, but the owner of the hotel was calling him so he said, "I'll be back later."  
  
Mike asked Bra, "What was that all about?"  
  
Bra said, "I'll explain to you later, for now, just play along."  
  
Pan tugged on Bra's arm, "Posann?"  
  
Bra shrugged, "Well, it's just Son Pan scrambled."  
  
Pan nodded, "Well, what about Po?"  
  
Bra grinned, "Oh, that was just to make it sound natural."  
  
Ron laughed, "Hey, Po, wanna dance now?"  
  
Pan nodded and glared at him, "Don't call me that, penguin boy!"  
  
Rob laughed again and took her hand. Bra watched in amusement as they waltzed around the room.  
  
"Do you wanna dance too?" Mike asked.  
  
Bra wanted to decline, but decided that she might as well, "Sure, why not?" Well, to Bra's dismay, Mike wasn't too good a dancer and before long her toes were sore. She stopped and muttered, "Goten would never step on my toes."  
  
Pan watched over Mike's shoulder as two more girls asked Trunks to dance, 'That's funny' she thought, 'Why is he refusing to dance with any of them?'  
  
Bra was sitting on a chair, nursing her swollen toes when she realized that Trunks hasn't taken his eyes off Pan the whole time that she's been dancing. "If I didn't know better." She mumbled, "I'd think that Trunks' got a thing for Pan. But he's probably wondering why she looks so familiar."  
  
Rob went to talk to Mike about something, so Pan leaned against a table to wait for him.  
  
Trunks gasped, she looked so beautiful standing alone under the glow of a crystal chandelier. He couldn't control his feet as they walked towards Pan.  
  
Pan looked up, "Hmm?"  
  
Trunks gulped, "Umm, would you like to dance?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Hehehehe, another cliffie. I'm so evil! Anyways, please review! I'm due for some inspiration! -Juunanagou4ever 


	4. Sweet, sweet revenge

Hello! I'm back! Did ya miss me? whisper: *say yes!!* anyways dedications for this chappie go to:  
  
Lutheran ~ GO PEACH!! GO LIME GREEN!!  
  
Holly ~ She who doesn't have and want a nickname. Yes, oh, and my Disclaimer  
  
Disclaimer: Hehehe, today I own DBGT, I went and kidnapped Akira Toriyama in the middle of the night and threatened him with a very, very sharp knife. So now I own DBGT *maniac like laugh* I kinda forgot to also threaten him for DBZ, but well, *evil grin* tomorrow is another day, you know. *Snicker*  
  
Chapter 4 ~ Sweet, sweet revenge.  
  
Pan couldn't believe her ears, Trunks was asking her to dance? She wanted to dance with him so badly, but she held back, 'Think of how he treated you, Pan' She was about to open her mouth and say no so he could be humiliated in front of a room of people. But she didn't for two reasons. One, because his deep cerulean eyes looked so sincere and longing and two, a little voice in the back of her head, spat out a word, one word, that's all it took. Pan's life would be forever changed.  
  
'Revenge'  
  
Never one to fluster, Pan stared at Trunks straight in the eye, and said in a voice that was quiet but strong, "Of course, Trunks, I'd love to."  
  
Trunks smiled, revealing his white, dazzling teeth and held out his hand, Pan slowly took it and they walked out into the middle of the room. As they danced, Pan thought she was in heaven, a few years back, she would've given anything to dance with Trunks in a whole crowd of people. Sure, Trunks would dance with Pan when she was younger, but that was just because they were such good friends. But now, Trunks had no idea who she was, just another beautiful girl that he wanted so desperately to dance with. Pan shook her head and tried so desperately to think of something to say. She didn't have to think for long because Trunks muttered, "Have you taken dance lessons before? Because your footsteps are in exact synchronization as mine."  
  
Pan opened her mouth and started to say, "Yes, You've-" But then she thought that she couldn't necessarily tell him that HE was the one that taught her to dance. "A friend of mine taught me."  
  
Well, Pan thought, it wasn't exactly a lie.  
  
Trunks nodded and didn't say anything else, they just continued dancing.  
  
Bra stared at the two with disbelieving eyes, what is Pan thinking? Why is she dancing with HIM?! I thought she hated him!  
  
The couples surrounding Pan and Trunks have slowly stopped dancing, they all gathered in a circle around the two. Pan heard whispers from the crowd like, "Who's that pretty girl dancing with the Vice-prez of C.C" and, "Wow, I wonder how long the two have been going out."  
  
Trunks heard different whispers such as, "Young girls sure do anything these days to get money." And, "Isn't she a bit young for him?"  
  
Trunks looked down at Pan, who had her eyes closed, obviously enjoying the moment, "Are you in the same grade as Bra?"  
  
Pan looked up and smiled, "Of course."  
  
Trunks' heart sank a bit, darn, he had hoped that she was a bit older, Bra was what, 16? So she probably was around that age also. He was 29, turning 30, that's 14 years difference.  
  
Pan smiled a bit more, and Trunks shook his head, what was he thinking? She probably just enjoys the attention, he bet he'd never see her again after this night. Trunks muttered, "Your name was.Po?"  
  
Pan stopped dancing, she was clutching her stomach from laughing way too hard. Trunks raised an eyebrow, "What's so funny?"  
  
Pan couldn't stop laughing, and Trunks asked again, "That is your name, right?"  
  
Pan managed to say, "Well, I guess you could just call me that, but I would appreciated it if you called me P-chan."  
  
Trunks smiled, "Alright, whatever you say, P-chan."  
  
Pan laughed again, at least he won't be calling her a weird name now, back when she and Bra were younger they used to be B-chan and P-chan, but because of Trunks constantly teasing her with the name that she hate, Panny, other people started calling her that as well, so Pan has learned to accept it.  
  
Bra felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around and saw Mike she smiled, "What's up?"  
  
Mike pointed ahead close to where Pan and Trunks were dancing.  
  
Bra gasped when she saw a quite angry Rob marching towards the two. To avoid confusion and Trunks killing Rob because Trunks gets irritated easily she ran towards the two and whispered something in Pan's ear. Pan nodded in disappointment she told Trunks, "I have to go now, but it was nice dancing with you."  
  
Trunks gave a little wave, he watched Pan walk off with Bra. Feeling a bit disappointed he sat down on a chair and began talking to the owner of the hotel.  
  
Bra dragged Pan away and waited approximately 3 seconds before yelling, "What did you think you were doing?!"  
  
Pan shrugged, "Dancing."  
  
Bra exploded again, "WITH MY BROTHER?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MAD AT HIM!"  
  
Pan shrugged again, "I guess." Deep down she wanted to tell Bra about her little revenge plan, but she thought that it was best that no one else knew.  
  
Bra calmed down a bit, "Okay, Pan think up a great explanation fast, 'cause here comes Rob."  
  
Pan scowled, "Oh, Bra, why would I need to explain anything, it's not like I'm going out with Rob or anything!"  
  
Bra opened her mouth to say something but she didn't get a chance to because Rob had just barged in between them, "Hey, you and Bra's brother looked pretty comfortable over there."  
  
Pan was about to snap at him, but a little smile formed on her face after the smart ¼ saiya-jin thought for a while, "You got a problem?"  
  
Rob raised a finger, "Hey! You're supposed to be MY date for this dance, not Bra's brother!"  
  
Pan ignored him, "Technically Rob, it's a ball, not a dance."  
  
"Well, whatever, I just don't appreciate you running off with some guy and- "  
  
Pan felt her ki rise, who did he think he was? "ME? You were the one who RAN off! And you have no right telling me what I should do!"  
  
Bra nudged Pan in the ribs and whispered, "People are watching, you know."  
  
Pan looked around her, lots of people were staring at her, including Trunks, "Whatever, I'm going outside." Wanting not to embarrass herself any further, she left the hotel, pouting.  
  
Bra folded her arms and yelled, "Hey! Wait!" she ran out after her.  
  
Trunks stared at them in disbelief, yup, trust her little sister to cause a commotion. He didn't know why, but he followed Bra.  
  
Bra looked up at the sky, what a time to be raining! Jeez, now her hair was going so ruined! Trunks tapped Bra on the shoulder making her jump, "Whoa, chill out sis, didn't you sense me coming?"  
  
"No idiot, why would I be wasting my time sensing for you when my hair is about to be ruined!" Bra yelled.  
  
Trunks pulled out a capsule he threw it on the ground and a small box appeared, he opened it to reveal about 20 more capsules. Bra's eyes grew wide, "Wow! Capsules in a capsule!"  
  
Trunks threw one and a umbrella appeared in his hand, he started to hand it to Bra when she grabbed the box instead, she read the labels one by one, and finally she threw one, a hovercraft appeared, she glanced at Trunks who was still trying to hand her the umbrella which was neon pink. "My way to travel."  
  
Trunks scowled, "Hey! Gimme back those capsules!"  
  
Bra tossed them to him and stepped into the hovercraft. Trunks just stood there. Bra shrugged and started the engine and was about to fly off, Trunks yelled, "Hey! Wait for me!"  
  
Bra yelled, "Hurry up, then, you dumbass!"  
  
Trunks jumped into the hovercraft and muttered, " Lots of people used to say that you acted a lot like mom when she was younger, now I know why dad is so angry all the time."  
  
Bra snorted, "You either shut up or fly out in the rain with your pink umbrella."  
  
Trunks slouched in his seat, "Well, it's my hovercraft."  
  
Bra laughed, "Not anymore, buddy!"  
  
Pan sat down next to a tree, her hair dripping wet, damn it! She hated it when people told her what to do, but that was not the reason of her walking out of the ball, she needed to be alone, to think. Everything in the past week has been passing so fast for her. First her seeing Trunks again, and then Trunks forgetting about her, and now this. Maybe she should forget about her revenge plan, it might not work and it might mess everything up again. But she was still mad at Trunks, "How could he have forgotten about me?" She called out in to the rain, "Not a day go by when I don't think about him! I always knew that he had a bad memory, but he even remembered MARRON! Not me, but MARRON!"  
  
Pan felt a tear roll down her cheek, she knew it wasn't the rain because it was warm. She closed her eyes and drew her arms around her legs, "How could you, Trunks? How could you?" She has been trying so desperately hard to hide her emotions during the last week, starting from trying to forget Trunks to hating him, nothing worked. She couldn't forget him, she couldn't hate him, either. She tried, but she couldn't. She hated him for forgetting about her, she hated him for breaking her heart, but she just couldn't hate him, hate Trunks. More tears rolled down her cheek, more, more, all the emotions that she has been hiding for the past week, no, the past 5 years, bursted out.  
  
Bra turned the hovercraft left, then right, then left, and then suddenly, she screeched to a stop. Trunks yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?! BREAK MY HOVERCRAFT?!"  
  
Bra didn't look at him, "If it'll satisfy you, then, sure, and no, it's MY hovercraft now."  
  
Trunks was about to argue when he saw what Bra was looking at, faintly in the distance, was a figure, a figure that looked strangely like Pan.  
  
Bra jumped out of the hovercraft and ran towards Pan, "Are you okay?! Panny!"  
  
Luckily, the rain drowned out her voice, Trunks yelled, "What's going on?!"  
  
Bra stopped beside Pan, who was still crying, "Panny." She muttered softly, "Are you okay?"  
  
Pan murmured, "Leave me alone."  
  
Bra hesitated, "But, Panny."  
  
Pan screamed, "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"  
  
Bra still hesitated, "You could catch a cold."  
  
Pan didn't say anything, but Bra backed away because she felt Pan's ki soar. She backed away, she knew better to bug Pan when she was like this. Bra turned around and walked back to the hovercraft.  
  
Trunks, meanwhile, had felt the ki outburst and had jumped out of the hovercraft, "What the hell was that ki? It felt familiar."  
  
Pan stood up, she knew she shouldn't have yelled at Bra, but she didn't want Bra to get hurt because of her. She powered up, for sparring was the only way that she could get her anger out. For some reason, Pan still couldn't reach super saiya-jin, but her power had already exceeded SSJ 3. But with out a sparring partner, Pan couldn't necessarily spar. She powered up more, frustrated, there! She felt a strong ki! She knew it wasn't Bra's since it was much too strong, she didn't stop to think, she just charged.  
  
Trunks was still wondering who the ki belonged to when he sensed it coming closer to him, at a really high speed! He rose into the air, looking around him.  
  
Pan was still charging, she fired a ki ball, and another, and another, and another. Trunks dodged these all with ease, it's that girl! Bra's friend! He flew closer to her and she immediately realized who it was, Trunks! She stopped and collapsed on the ground. Trunks landed near her, and slowly picked her up. He walked with her limp, er, lithe body in his arms.  
  
------------------  
  
You forgot, how could you Trunks? You forgot, you will regret it, I'll make sure of that.  
  
Pan woke up, only to see the ceiling of her hotel room. Bra rushed towards her, "Panny! You've finally woken up!"  
  
Pan looked out at her window, it was still dark, she rubbed her forehead, "How long was I out for, 2,3 hours?"  
  
Bra blurted out, "4 days."  
  
Pan jumped out of bed, "WHAT!?"  
  
Bra nodded, "I was starting to think that you've gone into a coma, so I called my mom, and daddy said that saiya-jins don't go into comas, mom said it might have been because of severe stress, your mind needed to recover, so that's how long it took for your mind to return back to normal."  
  
Pan asked, "So what day is it now?"  
  
Bra said, "Wednesday night."  
  
"Oh," Pan sighed a breath of relief, she would be returning home in 2 days, "So what's been happening since I've been out?"  
  
Bra started talking really quickly, "Oh-nothing-much-except-for-the-fact- that-Trunks-confessed-to-me-that-he-liked-you-and-Rob-trying-to-murder- Trunks-because-he-thought-that-he-was-the-one-who-hurt-you-technically-he- was-but-Rob-meant-differently."  
  
Pan yelped, "Trunks confessed what?"  
  
Bra said quietly, "Well, Trunks said that he liked you, but Rob said that he was going out with you, so Trunks apologized for acting like an idiot and left, I haven't seen him for the last 2 days."  
  
Pan screamed, "WHAT? ROB DID WHAT? I'M NOT GOING OUT WITH HIM!!! URGH! THAT IDIOT!" She tried to jump out of bed, but Bra stopped her, "Where do you think your going?"  
  
Pan complained, "Lemme go, Bra, I have to go and murder Rob!"  
  
Just then, a figure stepped into the room, "Murder who? I hope you know that's illegal, Bra."  
  
Pan smiled, it was Trunks, good ol' forgetful Trunks, saving yet another from bloodbath.  
  
"Whoa, you're awake!" Trunks jerked back.  
  
Bra raised an eyebrow, "What do you want?"  
  
Trunks scratched his head, "Please don't tell her about wh-"  
  
Bra interrupted impatiently, "I already did."  
  
Trunks' jaw dropped, "Aw, damn, Bra, you can't keep anything a secret, can you?"  
  
Pan meanwhile, nudged Bra, who looked down at her and nodded, "5 minutes, after everything's cleared up, I'm coming right back." And with that, she left.  
  
Trunks stood awkwardly in the doorway, Pan asked him, "Is what she said true?"  
  
Trunks nodded, still standing awkwardly. Pan gestured to a chair beside her bed for him to sit down in. He did and she asked again, "Why?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Trunks looked confused.  
  
"You know very well what I mean." Pan's stare was incredibly close to a glare.  
  
"Well, I don't know, it's just you remind me so much of a friend I used to have, after I went on to this business trip, we kinda drifted apart, so." Trunks said quietly.  
  
Pan leaned closer to him, "This friend, what was her name?" She thought that if he remembered her now she could always forgive and forget.  
  
"Him." Trunks corrected her, "His name was Goten."  
  
Pan pounded her head, okay, so no forgive and forget. But she still wanted to try, " But don't I remind you of a different friend, a girl, a girl with the name of P-"  
  
Bra walked back into the room, "Five minutes are up!"  
  
Trunks stood up and said, "Well, sorry I bothered you, and say sorry for me to that boyfriend of yours."  
  
Pan yelled, "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"  
  
Trunks actually smiled, "Really? He said he was."  
  
Pan yelled again, "Well, he's a delirious, dreaming freak!"  
  
Trunks asked, "Well in that case, maybe you can come to dinner with me tomorrow night?"  
  
Pan snickered, Oooo, her plan is going to be so easy! "Of course, Trunksies, could I ever say no to you?"  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Well, this one's not so much of a cliffie, but you guys are probably getting tired of my lame cliffies, eh? Anyways, sorry this chappie is so short. But it you want the next chappie to be longer, you're gonna have to review! Lots! Well, Thanx!  
  
GO T/P Romances!!  
  
-Juunangou4ever 


	5. Dinner in heaven or hell?

MUHAHAHA!!! I am back! Yay! I'm now outta my writers' block! Yay! For all of my stories actually! I'm gonna work on The Apple Tree a lot more, so sorry if I don't update this as quickly as I used to.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 5 ~ Dinner in heaven or hell?  
  
Pan was humming a song that she couldn't remember the words to, if she could, then she wouldn't be humming it, she'd be singing it. Pan dropped her many shopping bags on her bed and flopped down on it, she continued humming as she closed her eyes and thought to herself, 'Oooo! Life is grand! It's great to be alive, to wake up and to see the shining sun, the singing birds, the-"  
  
Bra pushed Pan out of La-la land by pulling her up from her bed, "Pan? What's going on?"  
  
Pan looked at Bra blankly, "Whatever do you mean, Bra?"  
  
Bra had an annoyed look in her eyes, "You know very well what I mean, Pan, why are you acting so strangely? First you say you will shut Trunks out of your head, next you're going out to dinner with him!"  
  
Pan smiled, "Forgive and forget, I always say."  
  
Bra snapped, "You've never said that before!"  
  
Pan shrugged, "So? People change."  
  
Bra started growing angry, "Pan, what's going on, it's not fair leaving me in the dark about what's going on between you and Trunks, I am your best friend, you know."  
  
Pan looked innocent, "Nothing's going on between Trunks and I, we're just friends."  
  
Bra folded her arms, "Pan! Get this through your head! He doesn't know you are Son Pan! He probably is just hitting on you!"  
  
Pan shrugged again, "What's so bad 'bout that?"  
  
Bra laughed a cold laugh, "Oh, you know Trunks, the most he's ever taken a girl out was like, a week, he's like that, he dumps girls all the time, he can break a girl's heart without even blinking!"  
  
Pan smiled and thought, 'That's why I am going to break his."  
  
Bra snapped her fingers, "Are you even listening to me?  
  
Pan shook her head, "Not really."  
  
Bra yelled in frustration and stomped out of the room. Pan felt a little bad for ignoring Bra, but the feeling soon passed. She started humming again as she emptied her shopping bags. Piles of clothing appeared on her bed. Pan held out a baby blue vest and threw it in a corner, she needed to dress absolutely perfect for her 'date' with Trunks, the thought of revenge took over every corner of her mind as she rummaged through the piles of clothing.  
  
***  
  
Bra folded her arms across her chest, she was listening to Cheryl and Maria talk about some sort of nail polish remover. She glanced at the clock, it was almost 7 o'clock, her annoying brother would be arriving at any moment now, Bra sighed, she hoped Pan knew what she was getting herself into. The intercom buzzed and Maria ran to get the door. Her mouth dropped open in shock when she saw who was standing there, "Y-y-you're t-the C.C p- president, aren't you?"  
  
Trunks shook his head, letting his violet bangs fall in his face, he brushed them aside and said, "Vice-president."  
  
Maria looked like she was about to faint. Trunks looked into the room and called out, "Hello Bra, dear sister of mine."  
  
Bra slapped her forehead, "You idiot! Why did you say that?"  
  
Maria's jaw dropped, "HE'S YOUR BROTHER?!"  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes, "Of course not, I'm her husband."  
  
Maria's jaw dropped even further, and Trunks laughed, "I was being sarcastic."  
  
Pan walked out of the bathroom, dressed simply in a pair of tight leather pants and a blood red scoop-necked t-shirt.  
  
Trunks whistled, "Hey, you look great."  
  
Pan smiled, "Thank you very much." She grinned, she knew Trunks inside and out, he gets tired of girls who falls for him too easily and those who play hard to get. That's why she was going to do neither.  
  
"Bye Bra." Pan waved.  
  
Bra gave a little wave, "I hope you have a good time."  
  
Pan smirked and thought to herself, that I will.  
  
***  
  
As Pan and Trunks flew to their restaurant in Trunks' 'new' hovercraft, since Bra has 'taken' his old one, Pan asked Trunks, "So? Where are we going?"  
  
Trunks smiled a mysterious smile, "Heaven."  
  
Pan didn't say anything back and Trunks stared at her with those deep, cerulean eyes of his, "Have I told you that you have a cute nose?"  
  
Pan giggled, "No."  
  
Trunks smiled, "Well, you do."  
  
Pan sighed, oh, how she used to swoon at those eyes of his, and how her knees were weak and shaky when he would give her a compliment, funny how she didn't feel that way anymore.  
  
The rest of the trip to 'heaven' was in silence. And if it wasn't Pan, couldn't remember what else she said. The only thing on her mind was how much she hated Trunks. . .  
  
They arrived in front of 'heaven' and Pan saw that it was indeed Heaven. Aside from the name, there was silver mist drifting around in the restaurant. Pan noticed that she couldn't see her feet through the mist. Trunks lead the way up a spiral staircase that was meant to look like clouds. Pan gasped when she reached the second floor, there were shiny glowing stars everywhere! On the walls, hanging from the ceiling! And even on the floor! The floor was out of glass and there were random stars painted on the glass. Pan felt like she was actually in heaven! Aside from the fact that she had an evil revenge plot in her mind.  
  
Trunks said softly, "So, do you like it?"  
  
"I love it! Everything is just so-so heavenly!" Pan smiled.  
  
Trunks laughed, "Well, you're the 'heavenly' type."  
  
Pan smiled, "Thank you."  
  
They sat down in an large round table and Pan suddenly noticed there was no one else on the second floor, "So Trunks? Did you rent this whole floor just for me, or is this restaurant just not too popular."  
  
Trunks smirked, "Just for you, of course."  
  
Pan smiled again, yup, she knew Trunks from the inside and out, this was going to be a piece of cake.  
  
Trunks opened the menu, glanced through it and put it back down, "What would you like?"  
  
"I'll have whatever you're having." Pan ran her hand through her hair, letting a few strand fall over her face.  
  
Trunks frowned, "That might not be a good idea."  
  
"Why not?" Pan was still playing with her hair, obviously taunting Trunks.  
  
"Well, I eat quite a lot." Trunks said.  
  
"So do I." Pan folded her hands daintily across her lap.  
  
"Alright then." Trunks called a waiter and said, "We'll have two of everything."  
  
The waiter, who had a corny French accent looked confused, "Excuze me, sir?"  
  
Trunks nodded, "You heard me, two of everything."  
  
The waiter frowned, "Are you sure, sir? Zat is a lot of food."  
  
Trunks was beginning to grow impatient, "Of course we are sure!"  
  
The waiter raised an eyebrow, "Alright, zen, zees order might take longer since it is very larze."  
  
Trunks nodded and shooed the waiter away. Pan sighed, he really was a spoiled brat, wasn't he? She had never noticed before.  
  
Trunks turned back to Pan and smiled, "Now, where were we?"  
  
Pan twirled her finger in the air, "Where do you want us to be?"  
  
Trunks gulped. And Pan tried very hard not to laugh, if only she brought a camera, the look on his face!  
  
They talked about just about anything for the next half hour as they waited for their food to arrive. Pan was thinking about a nice pair of boots she saw at a nice shop the other day and why she didn't buy them. What Trunks was thinking about, I don't know and don't want to know.  
  
The French waiter arrived with the soup, actually 24 bowls of it. Pan sipped her soup slowly while Trunks wolfed down his share. Pan sighed as she remembered how they used to have eating contests when they were younger, he always won, what she wouldn't give to have those good old days back. . .  
  
After the soup was finished and the two were waiting for the next course fit for an army of kings, Trunks asked again, "So, what are you planning to do when you finish school?"  
  
Pan said softly, "I've always wanted to be a zoologist."  
  
Trunks raised an eyebrow, "Really? You look more like the model type."  
  
Pan smiled, "No, my dad is a scientist, I guess I have to follow in his footsteps."  
  
"My dad is a alcoholic alien." Trunks leaned back on his chair, "I'm glad I don't have to follow in his footsteps."  
  
Pan drew a sharp breath, he was part alien too! And so was she! How could he insult the Saiya-jin race like that?  
  
"Anyways, have you any siblings?" Trunks asked casually.  
  
"Nope, I'm an only child." Pan wished she brought her gameboy or something, Trunks was being an idiot and boring.  
  
Apparently, Trunks could tell because he stopped leaning against his chair and whispered to Pan, "Wanna know a secret 'bout Bra?"  
  
Pan leaned over closer to him and asked, "What?"  
  
Trunks gave a crooked grin, "Did you know that she has a full length poster of Goten in the basement?"  
  
Pan knew, but this gave her an idea, she screeched, "THE SON GOTEN?!"  
  
Trunks looked startled, "Yah, um, you know him, right?"  
  
Pan smiled, "Of course I do, he's only the hottest guy in the whole city!!"  
  
Trunks raised an eyebrow, okay. . . so Goten has claimed his title, no biggie, he'll just have to go back and claim what rightfully belonged to him. "Wow, that's a pretty big responsibility."  
  
Pan laughed, "Yep, girls drool over him."  
  
An awkward silence followed, the waiter came again, this time with the rest of the food.  
  
They ate in silence, Pan was thinking frantically, this date is going from bad to worse, how can she turn this around? Then she smiled, they were most happy when insulting each other. So why not start now?  
  
"You sure eat a lot."  
  
Trunks looked up, "Pardon me?"  
  
"Don't you worry about getting fat?"  
  
"Not really." Trunks said, "What about you? You've eaten just about as much as me."  
  
"More, way more, actually" Pan grunted.  
  
Trunks laughed, "Hah! No one can out eat me!"  
  
Pan smirked, "Wanna bet?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Alright then" Pan looked thoughtful, "How about loser gets blindfolded for a half hour?"  
  
Trunks looked puzzled, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean loser puts on a blindfold and do whatever the winner says." Pan smiled innocently.  
  
"Uh. . ." Trunks was beginning to have bad thoughts.  
  
"Scared?" Pan teased.  
  
"Of course not." Trunks grunted.  
  
"Okay." Pan laughed, "Let the eating contest begin!"  
  
***  
  
Hello! Please review and tell me who you would like to win! Thanx!! Sorry this chappie was so short!!  
  
-Juunanagou4ever 


	6. The Name Game

Omigosh! I haven't updated for so long! I'm sorry! It's because of this stupid writer's block! *pounds head* Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this chappie. Well, it looks like Pan hates Trunks. . . excellent. . . *sinister laugh*  
  
***  
  
Chapter 6 ~ The Name Game  
  
"I win!" Pan threw her arms up in the air.  
  
Trunks pounded the table and he muttered, "How is this possible? How could I have lost?"  
  
Pan smiled and said, "No one can out eat a Son."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing." Pan shook her head, "So, guess this means that you have to be blindfolded for a half hour, eh?"  
  
Trunks groaned and asked, "Do I have to?"  
  
Pan nodded triumphantly and Trunks moaned again, "Alright, what do you wanna then?"  
  
Pan grinned evilly, "You'll see."  
  
Bra sniffed the perfume sample on her magazine, and she couldn't help but think about Pan and her brother, why was Pan acting this way? Wasn't she even mad? For goodness sakes, it was three years, three goddamn years. . . and not a word from him, or letter. God, he didn't even e-mail her.  
  
Bra remembered when Goten had accidentally blew up Pan's favourite stuffed teddy, she wouldn't speak to him for six months! If anyone could hold a good grudge, it was Pan.  
  
The door opened and Bra looked up, and she saw Pan. Followed by Trunks.  
  
Trunks smiled, "Well, we're in your hotel room, I think I know where this is going."  
  
Bra rolled her eyes, her brother was way too sure of himself. Pan smiled and asked Bra, "Could you get my bandana from my suitcase."  
  
Bra nodded and reached for Pan's orange bandana, she never wore it anymore, but she still kept it with her.  
  
Pan smiled at Trunks, "I need you to take off your shirt."  
  
Bra's jaw dropped and Trunks smiled and obeyed the ebony-haired beauty. As he pulled his shirt over his head he smirked at Bra, "You can leave now, sis."  
  
Pan raised a finger, "Actually, she's going to help me."  
  
Trunks scrunched his violet eyebrows, "Uh . . . I'm not too fond of incest."  
  
Pan smiled and wrapped the bandana around his head, "Bra, if I recalled correctly, then Cheryl has brought some hair dye with her, could you get it?"  
  
Trunks asked, confused, "Why do you need hair dye?"  
  
Bra knew what Pan was going to do, and she said, "I brought nail polish and I bet Maria, being the prankster that she is, brought some spray paint."  
  
Pan walked Trunks, now blindfolded, to a computer chair, she took a bottle from the desk and squirted something on the chair, she then told Trunks to sit down.  
  
Bra, meanwhile, has comeback from the washroom with her manicure set, and a hair curler, plus a dozen small bottles of make-up. Pan gave her the thumbs- up sign and said, in a sweet voice, to Trunks, "Now, Trunks, we're just going to do your hair a bit."  
  
Trunks yelled, "WHAT?!" and he tried to get up from the chair, TRIED being the key word, the stuff that Pan put on the chair was Super-duper super glue.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, especially if you didn't want to rip your pants." Pan shook a finger at him and Trunks sighed and stopped moving. "Now, Bra, I've only got half-an-hour for this, do you think we can manage?"  
  
Bra looked thoughtful, "I think so, if we hurry up."  
  
Pan rubbed her hands, "Alright then, let's go!"  
  
***  
  
After almost an exhausting half hour of turning the world's most eligible bachelor to Miss Universe, Pan and Bra were finally done.  
  
Bra clapped her hands, "Wow, I'm amazed, perhaps I should be a make-up artist."  
  
Pan folded her arms, "I dunno, I haven't been able to do his eyes since the bandana was covering his eyes."  
  
Bra shrugged, "Oh well, it's good enough."  
  
Trunks yelled, "What did you do to me?!"  
  
Pan whispered into his ear, "I hope you like blondes."  
  
"What the hell does that mean?!" Trunks asked.  
  
Bra removed the bandana away from his eyes and smiled, "Well, find out for yourself, won't ya?"  
  
Trunks dashed into the washroom and cried, "OH MY GOD!!!"  
  
Pan motioned for Bra to get a camera while she skimmed over the new Trunks. His fingernails were light lavender with moon crescents on his thumbs, his lips were now a shade of glittering pink, his cheeks were covered with blush, and his hair was the worst of all. Trunks had become a blonde. And he now had curly hair, which sort of looked like half-eaten spaghetti, because his hair was so short.  
  
Bra poked Trunks' back, "Smile for the camera, bro."  
  
Trunks turned to see the flash of a camera.  
  
"Y-you're not going to sell that out to a celeb magazine, are you?" Trunks stuttered.  
  
"Of course not, bro, I've still got heart, I'm just going to send it home to mom."  
  
Trunks moaned, "Bra, please don't."  
  
Bra turned to Pan, "What do you think?"  
  
"I think that you should keep the film for later purposes." Pan said wisely.  
  
Trunks moaned again, "That was very mean of you!"  
  
Pan's voice turned very cold, "Oh was it? I'm sorry, I didn't notice, just think of it as a memento for me, since I am leaving tomorrow, after all."  
  
"Really?" Trunks asked.  
  
Pan rolled her eyes, "Yes."  
  
Trunks scratched his head, "Wow, I don't even know your name yet, I mean, you've given me so many names and I-"  
  
Pan smiled, "That's all right, I don't mind you forgetting my name."  
  
Trunks sighed in relief, "I'm sorry, it's just that I can be forgetful sometimes."  
  
Pan nodded her head, "Uh-huh, I understand perfectly."  
  
Bra sat down on her bed, she counted down the seconds when Pan would start screaming her head off at Trunks.  
  
Surprisingly, it didn't come. Trunks told Pan he'd meet her at the airport tomorrow to say goodbye, and Pan agreed cheerfully.  
  
Bra thought to herself, Trunks isn't even mad, he'd do anything for a pretty face, but why is Pan playing games with him? I know that she's going to tell him the truth sometimes, but what is she waiting for?  
  
The airport buzzed with noise and Pan and Bra isolated themselves from everyone else, to speak with Trunks, who luckily had made an appointment with a make-up remover that morning.  
  
Bra gave Trunks a hug, "Bye, Trunks, when are you going to come back home?"  
  
Trunks whispered to her, "Very soon, I haven't seen everyone for so long, so I plan to go back home on my birthday, which is in a month."  
  
Bra secretly thought, Ha! Yeah right, the only reason you want to come home now is to see Pan, "Great, we'll be looking forward to you coming home!"  
  
Trunks smiled and asked, "Could you leave now? I want to talk to your friend for a minute."  
  
Bra smirked, "Of course." She thought that Pan would tell Trunks who she was now and she couldn't wait to see the reaction on his face.  
  
But she was, once again surprised, when Pan didn't tell him anything of the sort, and instead, she gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Bra shook her head, what the hell was Pan thinking?  
  
***  
  
They arrived back home and not one word about Trunks was heard from Pan, it was like he had never existed, when someone started talking about Trunks, Pan would either ignore them or pretend she didn't know what they were talking about. Bra has told everyone about Trunks' plans of returning home on his birthday and Bulma insisted to throw a huge party.  
  
So finally, the day of Trunks' return has arrived and the Briefs' family went to the airport. Bulma had threatened Vegeta with him sleeping on the couch for a whole week if he didn't act happy when Trunks returned.  
  
And yes, as the certain violet haired boy greeted his family, Bulma broke down in tears muttering something about 'Oh my baby, how you've grown'  
  
Bra gave a little wave at Trunks and Vegeta let out a snort, which was about the best he could do. Bulma informed Trunks of the party plans later that night and Trunks immediately asked Bra if her cute friend was going to be there.  
  
Bra rolled her eyes and told him 'yes'.  
  
The guests arrived one by one that night at Capsule Corp. Bulma was ecstatic having her 'little baby' back and Vegeta stood in his usual corner, waiting for the food to be served.  
  
Goten and Trunks were reunited and they started to catch up on everything that they missed, including watching some videotapes of the world's martial arts tournament a while back.  
  
Trunks smiled, "That was a good match that you put on, but of course, you were no match for me, the ultimate-"  
  
"You're such a liar Trunks." Goten laughed, "But I must admit, you sure beat up Hercule pretty well."  
  
Trunks flexed one of his biceps and smiled, "Well, I think so too."  
  
Bulma came into the room and laughed, "You two used to be a living terror when you were younger, we were always worrying about what would end up in our hair when you two were together."  
  
Goten and Trunks grinned at each other, "Well, if by some chance a food fight is started tonight, you'll know that *cough* we had absolutely nothing *cough* to do with it."  
  
Bulma smiled, "Sure, and your father, who will be extremely angry that perfectly good food got wasted, will have *cough* absolutely nothing *cough* to do with a vicious beating of the two of you." And then, she went to the door to greet Gohan and Videl.  
  
Goten gulped, "Er. . . Trunks? Why don't we just scrap the food fight idea?"  
  
Trunks nodded, "For once, my friend, you've had a smart idea."  
  
Bulma opened the door and smiled, "Hello Gohan, Videl, where's Pan?"  
  
Gohan looked at Videl, "I thought she came with Goten because she left a half hour earlier than us."  
  
Bulma shook her head, "I didn't see her. Maybe she's with Bra, hey! In fact, I haven't seen Bra for a while either!"  
  
Videl stared back at Gohan, "They're probably doing what teenagers usually do before a party."  
  
Gohan clutched his hair and screamed, "NO! NO! NOT MY BABY GIRL! HOW COULD SHE!"  
  
Videl raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Gohan moaned, "I don't want my little girl to be doing drugs!"  
  
Videl laughed, "Whatever gave you that idea? I meant that they're probably in some shopping mall, doing some last-minute shopping, unless, you have something about your past that you're not telling me."  
  
Gohan turned red and shook his head, "Un-uh, nope, nada, what could I possibly keep from you?"  
  
Bulma laughed, "Well, at least with Pan and Bra we don't have to worry about stuff falling into our hair."  
  
"That's for sure." Gohan shuddered at a sudden flashback involving the Great-Saiyaman and little Chibi Saiya-jins, not a pretty sight.  
  
Bulma geastured for them to the buffet table, on which was Trunks and Goten, pigging out, and a very enraged Vegeta, who was telling them to stop before all the food is gone, and when they didn't listen, he started to pig out also, determined to win this little challenge between him, his brat, and Kakarotto's second brat.  
  
"Pan!" Bra was in her red convertible, "Pan! Hurry up! I bet the party already started!"  
  
Pan moaned, "Why couldn't we have come here yesterday? You always save things until the last minute!"  
  
Bra whined, "But Goten is going to be there, and I needed a new dress, and who are you to complain, you took longer than me!"  
  
Pan threw her three large shopping bags into the backseat of the car and hopped in the front, "We could've just flown, you know."  
  
Bra smiled, "But that would make a mess of our hair."  
  
"But the convertible top is off, so this will make a mess of our hair also!" Pan argued.  
  
"Pan, shut up." Bra started the engine.  
  
Pan stared at her watch, they were almost an hour late! What would her parents think?  
  
"Panny?" Bra had on her sweet voice, "You still owe me a picture of Goten."  
  
"Bra, shut up." Pan smirked.  
  
The rest of the trip home was silent, Bra wondering if she was ever going to get that picture from Pan, and Pan wondering if she was ever going to get that revenge that she wanted.  
  
***  
  
Bra and Pan jumped in her window, "Pan! Quick, I think dinner is starting! Hurry up and change!"  
  
Pan opened her mouth when Bra pushed her into the closet and slammed the door, "Hurry up, Pan! We really don't have much time!"  
  
Pan slipped on her dress, which she had just bought a few minutes back, it was electric blue. Simple yet elegant, it had a scoop neckline and no sleeves, the dress went down to her ankles and the tight fitting material showed off her curves and her finely toned stomach.  
  
Bra, who was a fast changer, despite her reputation, was already dressed in her dress, it was ancient Chinese style, with a dragon coming up one side and a slit on the other, it was pale pink and her slender arms were lost in the giant sleeves.  
  
"How can you stand wearing that thing? How are you going to eat?" Pan geastured to her sleeves.  
  
Bra shrugged, "I think Goten ate all the food already, anyways."  
  
Pan laughed, "I think you're right, Bra." She started to head downstairs and Bra stopped her.  
  
"Pan, wait." Bra ran to her desk and pulled out a chain of pearls, she then fastened it around Pan's neck, "There, now it's complete!"  
  
Pan smiled, "Thank you, Bra, you're always helping me, aren't you?"  
  
Bra nodded, "Uh-huh, anything for that picture of Goten, I mean . . ."  
  
Pan laughed, "Should've known. Some things never change"  
  
The two girls then headed down the stairs.  
  
Bra beamed when she saw Goten, still pigging out at the buffet table. She walked over to the buffet table casually and smiled, "Hey, Goten."  
  
Goten didn't look up, he was eyeing a piece of roast beef quite hungrily, "Hey, who ever you are."  
  
Bra punched him playfully on the shoulder, "What do you mean? It's me, Bra, the one and only."  
  
"Oh, hi Bra, where's Pan?"  
  
Bra looked behind her and found that Pan was nowhere to be seen, "I dunno, she was here a minute ago."  
  
"Hmm . . . interesting, pass me a chicken wing, please." Goten grabbed a handful of radishes and shoved them into his mouth.  
  
Bra rolled her eyes, sometimes talking to Goten at dinnertime wasn't such a good idea, after all, he might mistake her for a carrot.  
  
Bulma saw Bra and asked, "Bra! Where's Pan?"  
  
Bra shrugged, "Beats me, I'm too busy trying to avoid being eaten."  
  
***  
  
Trunks spotted Pan, as she was heading down the steps, he waved, "Hey!"  
  
Pan smiled and waved back, "How have you been, Trunks?"  
  
Trunks grinned, "Okay, until you showed up, P- er . . . I'm sorry, I must've forgotten your name again."  
  
Pan gave an angelic smile, "Well, I guess now you have to guess what it is, I'll give you three guesses."  
  
Trunks scratched his head, "Can I have a clue, please?"  
  
Pan nodded, "Sure, my name is involved in Greek Mythology."  
  
Trunks looked thoughtful, "Um . . . is it Phrixus?"  
  
Pan shook her head playfully, letting her wild ebony hair fly across her face.  
  
"Is it Psyche?"  
  
Pan shook her head again, "You have one more guess."  
  
Trunks thought for a while, "I've got it! It's Pandora, isn't it?!"  
  
Pan smiled and leaned closer to him, she whispered into his ear, "My name is Pan."  
  
***  
  
Wow, I'm sorry, you guys, I haven't updated for so long, and now I leave you on yet another cliffie.  
  
*dodges bullets*  
  
Thanx for all the great reviews! Yay! *runs off screaming like a psyche, er. . . I mean psycho*  
  
-Juunanagou4ever 


	7. Trunks gets WAZZUPED!

Okay, sorry for the long wait, I have had a major writers block on this story, the plot's not going the way I wanted to go. So this chappie might be a bit confusing.  
  
But the real plot has finally begun, so enjoy.  
  
Chapter 7 ~ Trunks gets WAZZUPED!!  
  
***  
  
"Mr. Briefs, what is the problem?"  
  
Trunks lay down in the heavily cushioned chair and put his hands on top of his face, "Oh god, I can't believe I'm actually here."  
  
"You must be here for a reason, Mr. Briefs, and considering you, it must be a pretty good one."  
  
Trunks sighed, "I can't believe that I'm even saying all of this."  
  
Naomi didn't say anything, just smiled softly.  
  
"Okay, I know this girl."  
  
Naomi nodded, motioning for him to continue.  
  
Trunks took a deep breath and continued, "And she isn't like any other girl I've met before, she's different, she's got this aura around her that just makes a person want to be with her, laughing. And when I'm with her, I'm always happy."  
  
Naomi wrote down something in her notepad and whispered, "Please continue, Mr. Briefs."  
  
"She is not too fashion-conscious, and doesn't worry too much about her appearances, that makes her natural, like she is only real person I've ever known, when I'm with other girls, famous actresses, supermodels, all they do is try to please me." Trunks stopped to take another breath, "But she speaks her own thoughts, and is very mature, almost more mature than any other person I've met, and we've been friends for as long as I can remember, which means she understands me, even more than both my father and sister."  
  
Trunks let out a weak chuckle, it was a surprise that Vegeta even remembered how old he was, "But, she's younger than I am, a lot younger, and that's the problem, I don't know how she feels about me at all, and I'm supposed to be on a business trip here, but I can't think about anything but her."  
  
Naomi held out a hand to stop him, "How much younger is she? 5, 6 years?"  
  
"She's 12 at the moment." Trunks stopped for a second, catching the look on his psychiatrist's face, she didn't seem too surprised, but that didn't prevent her lips from curling slightly upwards.  
  
"Well, Mr. Briefs, first we have to get your priorities in order, list the importance between your career, your family, and her."  
  
Trunks thought for a moment, "My career comes first, of course." He paused, not knowing what to answer next, but purely on impulse, he blurted out, "then my family, and then her."  
  
"I see." Naomi took a long pause, "Then, the best thing for you . . . would be to forget."  
  
"Forget?" Trunks asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
"It is very simple this way, and will prevent any further developments of emotional value between the two of you, it'll probably also keep track of your career and your family, although it may seem hard, the concept is rather simple, all you have to do is wait for a moment while I get Dr. Jones, and then, you will forget."  
  
"But I don't want to forget her! She's important to me!" Trunks yelled.  
  
Naomi shrugged, "But Mr. Briefs, if she had been last on your priority list, then it would be the best thing possible. Trust me, I'm not a award winning psychiatrist for nothing, unless, you've been lying about your priorities."  
  
Trunks shook his head, "No, I wasn't lying."  
  
Naomi smiled, "Well, then, wait here a moment, the lost of memory is not permanent, it is just until you see her again, but during that time, your mind will be free to concentrate on your number one priority, your career."  
  
Trunks watched as the tall brunette walked out of the room, he moaned, "Now what have I done?"  
  
***  
  
Trunks snapped back to reality and realized that the dark ebony eyes that he was staring into at the moment were the exact same ones as the young girl that he had known 5 years ago.  
  
He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out, all of his memories with the Saiya-jin girl has come flying back at him, and he realized that although her eyes were the same ones from the past, nothing else about her was, for one thing, she was older, and her hair was longer and smoother, her skin was finely tanned and she was wearing a dress, heels and some make- up, something she would never have done 5 years ago.  
  
Pan stared him straight in his eyes and chuckled coldly, "Speechless, are you? That you've forgotten me? That I was never of any importance to you? Well, just to let you know, you are nothing to me, you might have been once, but not anymore, Trunks Vegeta Briefs, I regret any friendship that we might have once had, I loath the ground you step on, I feel stupid for ever thinking that we were or could've been best friends, the truth is, I absolutely, utterly, and completely hate you."  
  
If Trunks had been speechless before, he was half-dead now, every word that she spat at him pierced right through his heart, and when he opened his mouth again to argue, no sound came out, either from completely shock that Pan would say such a thing about him, or a heart attack.  
  
Pan stepped closer toward him, "Do you know the fear I had back then, because you wouldn't mail me, or phone me, or communicate with me in any way? I thought I had done something wrong, something that you might be upset over, so I swore, when I saw you again, I would apologize, and now that I can see you, and talk to you for that matter, I know what I've done wrong, and I am apologizing right this instant, I'm sorry, Trunks, I'm sorry from the bottom of my sunken heart, I'M SORRY THAT I'VE EVER KNOWN YOU!!"  
  
Trunks watched helplessly as Pan turned around and dashed into the house. How could he have known it would end up this way? How could he have known the pain that she had felt? All he wanted was the best for himself, and also the best for her.  
  
What could he do to make things right again? What could he do to mend their friendship? How could he ever apologize to her? Regret and hatred towards himself washed over him until he was covered completely, what would he have done if she had never bothered to communicate with him? He'd probably be just as mad at her.  
  
What would he do now? He couldn't go in and face her, he'd be too ashamed, he wondered how he even got himself into this mess. Could he tell her the truth? Would she believe him? Could he even believe himself?  
  
So once Trunks gained the ability to move again, he slowly tip-toed into the house, making sure no one saw him, he slowly headed upstairs, and was about to ponder things over in his room when a voice called out.  
  
"Fine mess you've got yourself into, eh, brat?"  
  
Trunks saw his father, watching television, "Why do you care?"  
  
"Personally, I don't give a damn about your personal problems, but since both your mother and sister are going to be distraught to learn that you and Kakarotto's grand brat have parted, I have to stop you from wreaking everyone's lives somehow. After all, you're too one-track minded to solve your own problems."  
  
Trunks muttered sarcastically, "Thank you, father, that made me feel a lot better."  
  
"Just remember, brat, it takes 3 days to create a new heart, but it takes 3 years to mend an old one."  
  
Trunks thought to himself, whoa, where'd he get something that deep? But then he quickly headed towards his room and buried his overwhelmed head in the softness of his pillow.  
  
***  
  
"Goten!" Pan yelled, "You're not making any sense!"  
  
Goten scratched his head, "I'm not?"  
  
"Of course not! If the chicken was already dead before the monkey was born, how could they be waltzing?!" Pan shouted.  
  
"Oh . . . Opps . . ." Goten blushed, "I guess I overlooked that part of the joke."  
  
Bra smiled, "I understood it perfectly, Goten, Pan is just a little slow on these things."  
  
Pan glared at her best friend and hissed, "Suck-up!"  
  
Bra hissed back, "Party pooper!"  
  
Pan stuck her nose up in the air and headed over to the snack table, she picked up a handful of Jell-O cubes and shoved them into her mouth.  
  
"Oh, very dignified, young lady." Gohan joked.  
  
Pan made a muffled noise and continued eating, Gohan chuckled to himself and decided to find his wife to do some waltzing.  
  
"You know, I think I'm going to see what Trunks is up to, pass me a wing, would ya?" Goten asked.  
  
Bra stared at the greasy chicken wings and thought about how they would dirty her hands, she shot a look at Goten, who had his usual goofy grin on his face, and decided that he was worth more than her recent manicure.  
  
Goten stuffed the wings in his mouth and headed up the stairs, Bra followed him, not about to let him out of her sight, she spotted Pan pigging out on Jell-O and motioned for her to follow them.  
  
Pan raised an eyebrow and grabbed another handful of Jell-O cubes before heading up the stairs with them.  
  
Goten pushed open the door to Trunks' room and cried out, "Trunks! My man! WAZZUP?!"  
  
Trunks jerked his head off his pillow and rolled off his bed, "Aaahhhh!!! What the hell?!"  
  
Goten stared at his mattress, "Uh . . . Trunks? Do you have a bed-wetting problem?"  
  
Trunks shook his head and Goten continued, "There seems to be some sort of liquid on your mattress."  
  
"Oh, that's just sweat." Trunks explained, "I had a really bad dream about Pan hating - oh." He stopped when he saw the scowl on the dark-haired beauty standing in his doorway. It wasn't a dream?! Trunks immediately panicked, "Aaahhhh!! She really does hate me!!!"  
  
Goten waved a hand in front of his hyperventilating friend and yelled, "Trunks! Trunks! Listen to me! Trunks! WAZZUP?!!"  
  
Trunks screamed, "God, Goten, don't do that!!"  
  
Goten realized that Trunks didn't like the word. 'WAZZUP' and thought it would be quite amusing to chase him around his room screaming the word in his face.  
  
And he did so.  
  
Pan watched her uncle chase Trunks around the room with disgust, there he was, having fun right after she told him that she hated him, that really did prove that she meant nothing to him, so an enraged Pan stomped off to eat some more Jell-O cubes.  
  
After Goten had gotten hungry again, he left on the search of food and abandoned Trunks who sighed and sat down on his bed.  
  
"How much does she hate me?" Trunks asked, a hint of hope in his voice.  
  
"How perverted is Master Roshi?" Bra answered his question with another question.  
  
Trunks shook his head, all traces of hope were erased from his voice, "Never mind, but is there anything I could do to make it up to her?"  
  
Bra raised an eyebrow, "How should I know, if it was me, I wouldn't forgive you, either."  
  
Trunks moaned, "Aw, come on, Bra, you are not helping."  
  
Bra shook her head, "Hey, I'm not the one in trouble with Pan, for starters, you should apologize!"  
  
Trunks realized that Bra had a good point, when Pan snapped her head off at him, he was too stunned to apologize, but then again, Pan could be as scary as ChiChi sometimes.  
  
He didn't realize that Bra had left his room, but he slowly headed downstairs to try to apologize to Pan, but he didn't exactly know what she was mad about. What was he supposed to say, oh, Pan, my a thousand apologies for forgetting you for 5 years.  
  
It was worth a try, right?  
  
As Trunks headed into the ballroom, he gathered up his nerves and was about to speak calmly to Pan when a most annoying spiky-haired boy yelled.  
  
"WAZZUP!!!"  
  
Well, so much for calmness.  
  
***  
  
Ugh, finally got this chapter over with, hopefully I'll get the next one out sooner, *blushes* But I've got quite a lot of stories to work on at the moment.  
  
Vegeta: Whose fault is that?!  
  
Anywayz, please review and any comments will be greatly appreciated. *bows* Thank you.  
  
-Juunanagou4ever 


End file.
